Love Expressed By Words
by Edogawa Ai-chan
Summary: The story on how tic tac toe boxes helped Kaho solve a code. Poor summary, I know... XD


Love Expressed By Words

Disclaimer: I do not own LCDO and the book where I got them, Love Expressions and the summary.

A/N: I'm suffering from terrible headaches and ideas kept on popping on my head. Is this really a sickness? I shall call it plot bunny headache. Please read and please review!

Love Expressed By Words

Hino Kahoko walked by the hallways of Seiso Academy. With Nao and Mio on her side. They were going to get ready for Physical Education.

(Time skip, but not that long. At least, it stops at the part where Kaho is already at the locker room.)

"Say, Kaho-chan? Did you have L.L. again?" Nao asked her curiously with a tone of teasing behind it. Kahoko shook her head. "I am not so opening my locker. Remember when I opened my locker once. It felt like a tornado full of L.L. Now, I'm very cautious." Kahoko said in one breath. Kahoko got a lot of admirers after the concourse. Because she might look plain but when you get to know her you'll see that she's pretty and beautiful. And guys here in the school are really close to her now. Every person, girl or boy, knows her. But then… "Kaho? Earth to Kaho?" Mio's voice was heard. Kahoko shook out of her trance. "Huh? What?" She asked. Mio and Nao rolled their eyes. "We were saying that we're going to be late for class if you don't open that damn locker of yours. So hurry up!" Kahoko finally opened her locker. And she's in for a surprise…

"Eh?" There was only one letter. Normally, she should be flooded right now by them but now… "Kaho-chan, since there is only one letter, can you read it, please for my birthday tomorrow?" Nao said with a convincing tone and puppy dog eyes. "Fine. You win." Kaho said while opening the letter. It said:

Dearest Hino Kahoko,

Just as a poet needs inspiration to write masterpiece,

I need you…

Just as an artist needs a subject for his work of art,

I need you…

Just as a teacher needs a pupil to mold into greatness,

I need you…

Just as a composer needs a theme to create a timeless melody,

I need you…

For without you, Hino Kahoko, my life would be empty of all inspiration. There will be no work of art for me to gaze at, no person of greatness before me; no timeless melody to listen to. My life will exist in shades of gray instead of vibrant colors and I will be less than whole.

In the past, improper words have escaped me and my innermost feelings have been kept locked away in the depths of my heart. No more – for through this letter, I proclaim to you, Hino Kahoko, my undying love and eternal devotion.

Yours forever,

Trosimukilyxezwnuv

P.S. I hope you know how tic tac toe boxes can make a difference.

The last sentence caught Kaho's eyes. Tic tac toe boxes? How was that going to help her? No, what was it doing there in the first place? Mio and Nao squealed after a few minutes. Kaho blinked. "Nani?" She asked dense as ever. Nao snickered. "Kaho, you still don't get it, do you? It's just a nursery-like code!" Mio said with a huge smile on her face. "Huh? What? How?" Kaho asked. I present to you the densest person alive, Hino Kahoko! "Anyways, we won't help you with the code Kaho! Solve it yourself!" Nao said as she and Mio were disappearing into a distance as Kaho slowly realized they were going to be late for class. Oh no! Kaho ran to the gym.

Kahoko's POV

"You're late!" Kobayashi-sensei said as soon as I entered the gym. I casted a sorry look. "Gomen, sensei. I tripped." Lame. Lame. Lame. Lame! But sensei seemed to have accepted it. Phew! Now, back to the main topic, tic tac toe boxes? How was it related to the letter? Maybe the name? Yes, it must be it! The name was weird… Now, how to solve it… Maybe I put the name into the boxes?

| T | R | O |

| S | I | M |

| U | K | I |

| L | Y | X |

| E | Z | W |

| N | U | V |

Hmm… I think I'm wrong… Tsurikomi Len? I know there's a lot of Lens in the world but a Tsurikomi Len? It's impossible to be Tsukimori Len… Even though, his name is like that, only jumbled. Wait, maybe it's in a circular motion.

Tsukimori Len? It really is him! But how? I know that he ain't that much when it comes to romance but a really passionate letter coming from him? I must be dreaming! I began to pinch myself. Ow, that hurt! I'm really not dreaming! So he really does love me. But why have I not noticed it? Am I that dense? Anyway, how am I going to reply to his confession? How must I say that, I love him too?

A/N: Sorry, I needed to stop this short! But! Don't worry, scroll down and you'll have a big surprise!

SCROLL DOWN.

A LITTLE BIT MORE.

STOP!

Chapter 2

A/N: You didn't really think I'll go to a separated multiple chaptered story, did you? Still please enjoy!

~ The next day ~

Hino Kahoko woke up early, as she strolled down the hallways of Seiso. She woke up on 4: 30 A.M. But she thought it was already 6:30 A.M. (For she advanced the time.) Then when her mom woke up and asked her why she's in a hurry Kaho replied that she was going to be late. Her mom stifled a laugh as she told her daughter that it was only 4:30 A.M. But then she remembered it was Valentines' Day. Of course, she had been planning this day. The day when she would confess to Tsukimori Len. But it seems that he beat her up to it. So she would just reply to him. She went to the playground and sat at the swing, letting time pass. It was now 6:00 A.M.

She had brought chocolates for everyone. But there was one chocolate bigger than the others. It was for Len. She gave Nao and Mio their chocolates and she had received a thank you from both of them.

She gave Tsuchiura his and received a thank you too. But he noticed there was a chocolate bigger than his. He pondered about that subject.

She gave Kazuki and Yunoki's chocolates to them. She received a loud thank you and a graceful thank you. Of course, Yunoki saw the big chocolate and decided that he would ask her about it later.

She gave Keiichi one and received a sleepy and alien-like thank you.

She gave Shoko one and received a sweet and shy thank you.

She gave Manami her share and then received a hug and a thank you.

There was only one chocolate and it was for Len. Sad for her because the school bell rang.

Boring school subject teachers appeared to her every 1 hour. Ugh, she was beginning to hate every subject.

"… that explains the single fixed pulley. Now, on to the next, Ms. Hino, can you explain what a wedge is?"

Kahoko was too occupied in her thoughts that she didn't realize that the teacher was calling her. "Ms. Hino!" Kahoko snapped out of her thoughts. "Finally, I got your attention. Now, can you explain what a wedge is?" That was a very easy question. It was for 2nd graders! "A wedge is composed of two inclined planes forming a sharp edge." Kahoko answered almost automatically.

"Examples?"

"Knives, peelers, blades and chisels."

"How about an inclined plane?"

"An inclined plane is a flat surface forming an angle less than 90°."

"Examples?"

"A ramp."

"How about a pulley?"

"A pulley is a simple machine used in lifting heavy weights. Consists of a wheel and rope."

"Types and explanations?"

"Single fixed pulley. In this type of pulley, no effort is saved since the effort and resistance are equal. The block or pulley eases only the hauling or the lifting of loads. MA is equaled to 1. Movable pulley. When you use the movable pulley, you exert only ½ of the force you exerted when you used the fixed pulley. This is because you are lifting only half of the load. The other half of the weight was being held by the movable pulley. If you are lifting a load of 20 kg using a fixed pulley, you exert a force of 20 kilograms. But if you lift the same weight through a movable pulley, you exert a force of only 10 kg. This is so because the MA of this pulley is 2 because the force exerted upward, and is one of the weight lifted. Block and Tackle. This is a combination of fixed and movable pulleys. When you lift a load weighing 20 kg using the block and tackle, you exert an effort which is only ¼ of the load. SO the work becomes easier. In general, the MA is equal to the number of strands of rope that support the movable block and thereby the load."

"Excellent. Wheel and Axle?"

"The resistance is hung on the axle and the effort is applied to the wheel. The effort arm is the resistance of the wheel (rw) and the resistance arm is the radius of the axle (ra). Work done by the wheel and axle is:

E x **г**w = R x **г**a

The MA is computed by dividing the radius of the wheel (rw) by the radius of the axle (ra)

**г**w

MA = _

**Г**a

And that is it."

"Very good. A+ on your grade. Last two questions. What is a screw?"

"A screw is an inclined plane that winds around forming a spiral. It is composed of the body and the thread. The body of a screw may be a cylinder. The thread is the spiral ridge of the screw. The distance between the two consecutive threads is called the pitch. A screw with 4 threads to an inch has a pitch equal to 1/5 inch; a screw with 3 threads to a cm has a pitch equal to 1/3 cm. The screw can push or pull with great force. A jack is an example of a screw. It is used to lift a car."

"Last question. Solve the problem:

A load of 200 N will be lifted using a wheel and axle. The radius of the wheel is 0.25 meters and that of the axle is 0.05 meters. What force will be needed to lift the load? Find the E. Compute on the board."

"Are solutions needed?"

"Yes. We need to see if your solution is right."

Kaho wrote on the board:

_Given: __**Г**__w = 0.25 m_

_**Г**__a = 0.05 m_

_R = 200 N_

_What to find: a.) E _

_MA_

_Solution:_

_E x__** Г**__w = R x __**Г**__a_

_E x 0.25 m = 200 N x 0.05 m_

_E = 200 N x 0.05 m / 0.25 m_

_E = __40_

_What is the MA?_

_M = R/E_

_M = __5_

"Correct, Ms. Hino. You may go to your seat now." The teacher continued explaining.

A/N: I hope my answer there was right… Hehehehe… I did the problem… And the answer… It was so hard! At least for a fifth grader like me… Because I did it mentally! And the others there well… I don't know if I got them all right. I read a book when I was level 2/3 and it contained lots of this stuff… But now, I don't know if those are all right. I got them all from memory…. Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 3

A/N: I hate myself. I'm typing this when its already Valentines! I'm late! Even though, please review!

It was dismissal time. Kaho opened her locker, forgetting that it was Valentines. Before she opened it her locker looks like it could burst any moment! Creak it went as it opened then POOOSSSHHH! Poor Kaho was drowning… literally in love letters. "Argghhh!" She said. "Hino? Why are you there? If you want to swim, go to the swimming pool not there. There are people passing here, you know." That long sentence was spoken by the Ice Prince of Seiso Academy. "Eh? Tsukimori-kun?" Kaho blinked then… "AAAAHHHHH! I forgot! Wait here, Tsukimori-kuuuunnnn!" Kaho ran as fast as she can then grabbed the lonely chocolate lying at her desk. "Phew! I almost forgot you!" She said to the chocolate. She grabbed the chocolate and went to where Len was. "Here. I *pant* made it *pant* f-for you." She stuttered, panted and blushed at the same time. Len just raised his eyebrows. "Huh? What's that?" Kaho blinked. "It's dark chocolate, just for you." At this Kaho and Len blushed.

A/N: I'm sad to say that this chapter will finish here… Don't worry later there will appear a lot more! Happy Valentines everyone!


End file.
